


The silent torment

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: He left me. He abandond me. He rejected me. Now i have no need to live anymore. What will I do? M to be safe. May make lemon...





	The silent torment

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ghost Hunt

I stood there, crying in the rain, Oliver Davis left me. He rejected me. The pain. People tried to contact me, to get me to speak. I never said a thing. I never looked up. I knew what they gave me just from the smell. The tangy scent in the air that tells when when someone leaves me. The dark aura around me when I walked out into the rain. It reminds me too much of _that_ day. The day I died inside. I wail and people rush out and catch me before I touched the floor, even if it was my knees. If only they knew that I _wanted_ to die. Why won't they let me die!

Why does Ayako never stop healing me when I cut myself?

Or why does Masako try to help me, to get me _sane_ again. Who said I was insane?

Why does Monk have to catch me when I fall?

Why does John have to be so sweet, trying to convince me to speak? The four place me on the bed and I then sit up, alarming the others. I opened my mouth. I closed it. I stopped then whispered.

"Why?" I think I might have killed them all from shock. The first time I have spoken since _that_ day. And it was questioning their help. Ayako nods her head.

"What are we going to do with you Mai? If you keep doing this, we might have to send you to a mental facility." My eyes widened considerably, they may have well been saucers. With that and get up from the bed, disappearing behind the kitchen wall, I peek my head over the wall.

"NO! I will not go there! Not ever!" Monk got on the phone and spoke with someone.

"Hnnn... Yes it is Mai... Yea. She spoke today." I then heard a clear 'WHAT!' In the phone and monk brought the phone away from his ear. He brought it closer again and spoke. "I know! You should come back. We all mis you." A thought rang in my head, I shook it away and replaced it with someone else, who is now in college. It can't be Naru, it has to be Yasu. Yeah... Yasu. I frown and go back to my table. I didn't have to do anything. They will do it all for me. I let my head slip and one thought crossed my mind. I miss you Naru..

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and walk over to her table. Her head is on the table, with her eyes closed, and her chest rising and falling slowly. She is sleeping... I with and grab my medicine bag and walk out. I grab Hoshō's ear and pull him close. "She is sleeping... After the five days, she is finally sleeping. Her cuts can heal properlupy now, and her scars will disappear." He shook his head.

* * *

"Don't get you hopes up Ayako. She can change at anymoment and wake up. She can actually kill herself.. I saw her stab herself with a fork.. A fork... I stopped training her in strength after that..." She giggled sadly, and looked into the kitchen she pushed me in the detection. And I saw what she was talking about. She was on the table sleeping. She was almost the same as she was before the idiot decided to leave her... He should get out of my way next time he comes here, I will kill him.

* * *

_ I looked over to my side and saw a figure, he put a finger to his lips and pionted to his side. I knew what was happening. It was another one of my visions. They only happen before or during a case.. So why am I getting one now? I felt myself react the death of the person... So cruel... _

_"I will gladly do anything for Suki, even if it means dieing to save her!" He said after he ran at the cops again._

_"Tashio! Noooo!" I yelled as I ran over to the man fighting away the cops, sythe and sword clashed and made sparks fly into the air. "Stooopp! you will get yourself killed!" He shook his head and smiled at her._

_ I tried to jump in to save him, a hand caught my wrist and he nodded. "I am sorry Mai..." He looked over to the scene. "But this is the past... There is nothing you could do..." I sigh and continue watching the story. _

_"As long as it saves you Suki." I watched him get split in half by a sythe the police had. I was pulled away from him by his friend as I continued to pull his derection. I yelled his name fiercely a few times before my friend, Jhonny, punched me in the stomach. I whispered before I fell to the floor lifeless._

_"Why?" I watched as he cut me and killed me with each stroke. "Why Jhonny...?" He cried and flung me out of the window. I felt the sudden pain from the impact of the floor. I knew I was dead..._

* * *

I sat up suddenly gasping for air. That was too real.. I know what this means though.. I beam as I leave the kitchen. I look over to the shocked group and told them the news. "I got a dream!" Their faces were priceless. "I am going to ghost hunt soon! And I know it!" I prance around the room, skipping, tripping, doing crazy things like I used to do. Then I fround, suddenly stopping to turn over to the group. "But with who?" A shock of realization hit me. "It is with Naru isn't it?" Monk sighed and got up, he Ruffles my hair and I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah.. I talked to him yesterday. He is coming soon." My mouth opened and I grabbed a book from my room and walked out to the balcony, it was stil raining.

_Pitter Patter_

I open the book up and go to the first blank page. I then wrote the contents of my dream. I walked into the house and fell asleep again. Just to get the same dream again, only from a deferent angle. I repeated this process before I actually fell asleep on the porch...

* * *

_ I sighed. "Another one..." the person next to me nodded. I looked over to the scene. _

_"Suuuuukiiiiiii!" I screamed as I saw the officers come at her. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the sythes they carried. I ran and got my sword out. I will gladly fight them even if it means my life... She gasped as the sythe was sent at their head, I jumped infront of her and my sword clashed with the sythe. I growled at them. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" I ran at them again. "I will gladly do any-"_

* * *

I woke up. The sky touched my face, I yawned and looked over to the hand on my shoulder. It felt so familiar, I looked over to the person it lead to and I gasped. My eyes went wide as I scurried into the house and fell to the floor. I wrote the contents of the dream again. It was Naru.. He was here... I peeked out of the crack between the door and frame and looked at him. It has only been a few days and I get to see him again. I shoved the journal into his hand and he read my dreams.

Dates and times to the right of each one. Neat hand writing told each dream, each and every detail. It was organized, he seemed shacked at this fact, and read through it all. I had English, Spanish, even Chinese notes to the side, which was pretty much my feeling side, where I listed all of my feeling for that day. I had depressed on most of them, right by their sides. She looked att e dates, the dark feels accrued right after he left. I only had two notes. One of them was on the first dream on the first night.

I stared at Naru. He seemed shocked at how smart I actually was, how I didn't like to brag, and how I actually was good at organizing things. She closed the book and gave it back to me, I walked out and went into the living room and spoke. "He is here... He woke me..." Silence... Complete utter silence. I walked out and looked at Naru. "Thanks."

I hugged the book to my chest and walked to my table, I organized my books. Different languages in each pile. I smile once I got it finsihed. The book I was in the middle of ready was a paranormal one. I was in the middle of it. I place a sticky note in it with my name on the top. That is my book mark, it says _'Mai's Page. Pleas Do Not Move.'_ I sighed and brought it out to Naru and handed it to him. "It is a good book. You would like it.." He took it and began reading. I giggled and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. Maybe I won't die anytime soon...

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Hope you liked it...


End file.
